


The Missing Piece

by BabyRhinosEatingSoup



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bromance, F/F, Single Parents, Tobin teaches art, everyone is just having a good time, kelley working her ass off behind the scenes, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRhinosEatingSoup/pseuds/BabyRhinosEatingSoup
Summary: Christen was one of the heads of a corporate law firm, Press and Johnston. She was also the single mom to twins and struggling to push the stress out of her life. She had almost completely given up on looking for a relationship when the bright-eyed, goofy, new art teacher comes into her life. Will she be able to let down her barriers for this woman who charmed her upon first glance, or will their difference in age and Christen's fear of the kids being hurt if things didn't work out keep her from making a move? Hopefully, with the little help of one Kelley O'Hara, Christen will finally find the missing piece she's looking for.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 110
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took my brain a while to get together. If you're coming from my other fic, welcome back hope everything's going well. If you're new to the party howdy. Shout out to any of the people who commented to help me think of what I should write. I decided to mash up two ideas into one kind of and it's thanks to those comments that I figured my shit out. I'll probably update this fic a little less than my other one cause that one has priorities right now, but this one will be updated as regularly as possible. Sometimes I just go on a spree of getting ideas so who knows. This could have 5 chapters by tomorrow honestly. Anyway, hope you enjoy the read. 🥣🦏

“Casey! Danny! Come on you’re going to be late for school if you don’t come down to eat breakfast now!” Christen let out a frustrated sigh when she didn’t hear any pitter-patter of feet going down the stairs. Usually her kids were up bright and early, but yesterday was their cousin’s birthday party and they stayed up extremely late. Christen would blame it on Ash. The self-proclaimed favorite aunt would always get them worked up and bouncing. She had been best friends with her and her wife Ali since middle school and sometimes wondered how Ali managed to keep up with her crazy partner.

When the kids finally came downstairs Christen knew it would be a trying morning. Both were yawning through breakfast and nearly falling asleep while putting on their sneakers. Sometimes Christen wondered what her life would’ve been like had she not gotten pregnant 7 years ago or maybe if things would be different if her boyfriend stuck around to help with the twins. One glance at Casey jumping around so her sneakers lit up washed those thoughts away. She wouldn’t want any of this to change. 

“Alright, let’s go lovebugs. You guys got to get learning to make your brains big and strong and mommy has to get to work.” The kids were finally out of their tired stupor as they chatted about seeing all their friends. School had started back up again a month ago and it seemed like 2nd grade was the time of their lives. Christen had been worried at first that she wouldn’t be able to put them through school. She was a 19-year-old working on making her way to law school after college, but when she told her parents she was pregnant they immediately stepped in and took some of the weight off of her. She was able to graduate and finish law school and was making a very steady income as a Corporate Lawyer and owned half of a law firm. 

“Mom you know how on Mondays we have art class. Well, we’re doing sculpting today and it’s gonna be so fun cause art class is my favorite class and I wanna make a sculpture of a dinosaur!” Danny was yelling as loudly as possible from the backseat. The 7-year-old sometimes forgot that just because his mom was sitting a row in front it didn’t mean she couldn’t hear him. 

“I’m sure you’re dinosaur will be amazing. When you’re finished with it you can show grandpa. You know how much he loves to play dinosaurs with you.” The twins started talking to each other about all the cool things they were going to sculpt and by the time they pulled into the school parking they were buzzing to get to art and make their masterpieces. Each leaned over the front seat to give Christen a kiss before getting out of the car and heading into school. Christen smiled and waved at the teachers on duty who made sure the kids got in safe before pulling back on to the rode and beginning her commute to work. 

“Jesus Christ, why are some people so stupid!” Christen put her head on her desk after looking over a contract for the 500th time. One of her clients was working on a merging deal and had sent Christen a written-up contract to send to the company they wished to merge with so they could look it over before the final meeting. The company had yet to understand that Christen’s input on the contract was important and thought anything they wrote would work. The team she was supposed to meet with this afternoon hadn’t been able to make it in order to discuss some of the issues with it and she was now getting constant calls from the other company’s lawyer wanting an answer. 

“Knock, knock.” The brunette heard the familiar voice her partner at the door. She looked up and gave Julie a half-hearted smile. “I could hear you from the other side of the office Chris. Is this company really that bad?” Julie and Christen had graduated from Stanford Law together and took on the world. After 5 years of working for the same firm, they had enough success and faithful clients to create Press & Johnston. In 2 years the firm had gotten bigger and now consisted of around 45 lawyers. 

“They aren’t working with me. They’re just handing me a contract and telling me to give it over to the other company as if it’s 100% perfect. I don’t think they understand that our job is to help them write this stuff up and negotiate.” Christen said as she put the contract off to the side not wanting to even see it anymore. She was dealing with a few cases right now and would rather work on any of those over this mess. 

Her friend gave her a pat on the back understanding what it’s like to deal with those types of companies. “Well, I’m thankfully working with a company that has full understanding that I have a degree in this stuff and want me to do my job.” The blonde then frowned and looked at her watch. “Hey Chris, I thought your parents were busy helping Channing move into a new place this week.”

“Uh yeah they are, why?” Julie held up her wrist and tapped on her watch. Christen stared at the time. “Shit! I got so caught up on this stupid contract I wasn’t even paying attention to the time. Dammit, I was late twice last week. Thanks for the little reminder Jules. I’ll be back after I drop them off at the Krieger-Harris household. Love you!” She heard her friend yell a ‘love you too’ as she ran to the parking lot. 

When she got to the school the area where the kids waited was already empty. She was 30 minutes late which meant the teachers had brought the kids inside to make sure they didn’t wonder off and were all accounted for. She was quickly buzzed in when she rang the bell and was greeted with the smiling face of Miss O’Hara, the gym teacher. 

“Miss Press, it’s always good to see you.” Christen rolled her eyes before pulling the other woman into a hug. Kelley and she were roommates in high school and when Christen was choosing schools having one of her closest friends work at one made it a lot easier for her. “Danny and Casey are in the art room. I think I’ve been replaced as favorite teacher, cause boy do they love it in there.” 

Christen laughed at the fake pout on her friend’s face. “I don’t think anyone could replace you Kel.” Her friend just shrugged and began leading Christen to the art room. The duo chatted as they went and by the time they were in the same hall as the classroom they headed for, Christen could hear her kids laughing. “Maybe you were right about the whole being replaced thing.” She got a light punch on the shoulder from Kelley and then they were at the door

“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made! I did a T-Rex!” Danny came running over with the dinosaur, but before he could get there, he tripped causing the sculpture to go flying. Her son’s eyes widened in horror, but the dinosaur never hit the ground. Instead, it was caught by a diving woman covered in paint. 

“Wow, you didn’t just make a T-Rex dude, you made a flying T-Rex!” The woman stood with a bright smile on her face as she handed the dinosaur back to Christen’s son. All Christen could think was that was possibly the most perfect smile she had ever seen in her lifetime. “Why don’t you and your sister wrap up all your stuff so that it doesn’t break on the car ride back. Remember how I showed you?” Danny nodded and skipped to wear his sister was already starting the process of bagging the little figurines they had created. “Hi, you must be their mom. I’m Tobin. Tobin Heath.” 

Her voice was the epitome of chill and the way she held herself was calm and relaxed. Christen was completely lost in those light brown eyes that seemed to shine when Kelley cleared her throat. This brought Christen out of her trance and she quickly took the tan hand in hers and shook it. God, she hoped her hands weren’t sweaty. Granted the one she just shook was covered in dry paint. “Yes, that would be me. Christen Press and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nah, the pleasure is all mine. You got some future artists right here. I’ve never taught kids this age who actually want to understand what’s going on. Normally, those pop up in my 5th grade class and up. These 2 are always asking questions and wanting to take the extra step. I’d say they’re pretty darn talented.” Kelley smirked at the look on Christen’s face as Tobin spoke. She was clearly smitten by the relaxed surfer bro voice and bright smile. Kelley had gone out with Tobin a few times since meeting her and this was a normal occurrence. Everyone always fell for the charms. 

“Well, I hope they aren’t too much during class. Anyway, we should probably get going. I have to get them dropped off and head back to work.” The twins were already by their mom’s side, knowing the normal routine of the day and how important it was that their mom get back to the office. They didn’t really understand what she did, but auntie Ash and Ali said it was very important. “Kel, I’ll see you for dinner Wednesday and Tobin it was very nice meeting you. Have a good day.” With that Christen lead the twins out and to the car praying there was no traffic on the way back. 

The day moved by and Christen made some progress on the contract with the stubborn company. She was actually on time when it came time to pick the twins up from Ashlyn and Ali’s and was able to get the home, fed, and to bed in a normal amount of time. Before she could sit behind her desk, because of course she took work home with her, her phone rand and Kelley’s name popped up on the screen. “Hey Kel, did you need something.”

A laugh played out on the other side of the call. “I don’t know Chris I think it’s you who needs something. Maybe a little piece of art teacher? I saw the way you were looking at Heath. You were practically drooling over her.” Christen turned bright red and was glad her friend wasn’t there in person to make fun of her for it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was not drooling.” Christen had to actually think back to the encounter to make sure she in fact not drooled in the presence of the teacher. That would have been possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life had it had happened. “She was very nice, but I don’t have a thing for her or whatever you’re implying.” Her friend snorted.

“Chrissy, you totally do though. I mean is she a little younger then you? Yes, but you could totally reel her in. Look, since she’s moved here, every damn woman has their eyes on her. I go to the bar for a little bit of action and get nothing cause they all want to get laid by Heath. I mean I would totally smash, but she’s not really my type.” Christen couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s honesty. “All I’m saying is you haven’t had sex since that douchebag left you.” Christen opened her mouth to disagree, but the other woman continued almost as if she sense the argument through the phone. “I mean good sex and from what I heard Tobin is really good in bed. Like sex master or some shit. I say go for it.” 

“Kelley, I’m not looking for sex. I’m looking for an actual relationship. Something that is steady and will benefit the kids. I don’t just want a one-night stand or friends with benefits, and you know that.” She hadn’t been able to find that someone who cliched with her kids or wanted to be a part of a par of that. It was frustrating but Christen wasn’t going to start hooking up with people because she couldn’t find what she was really looking for. “Besides how old is she anyway?” She heard Kelley mumble something from the other end. “What was that?”

“She’s 22.” Christen nearly dropped the phone. A 22-year-old woman, no, kid to Christen, had managed to get her all flustered earlier and that was a tad bit embarrassing. “Before you argue that she’s too young and just a kid listen for a minute. She’s really good with kids. Like, everyone wants to be in her class. The other art teacher, Tom, is always complaining that the kids don’t like his class anymore because they hear about how awesome Tobin’s is. Plus, she’s actually pretty smart too and I think she would be good for you. You’re always stressed out with work and I think she could help with that.” 

Christen sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Look Kelley, I appreciate you caring, but that’s not going to happen. She seems really nice just from meeting her once and I’m sure she’s great with the kids because that’s kind of her job, but I’m looking for permanence and I don’t think a 22-year-old wants to help raise kids. I doubt she would even want to look at me that way if she knew I was going to be turning 27 in a few months. Now, I have to get going so I can finish what I took home and get to bed at a decent hour. Have a goodnight Kel.” She hung up and began looking at her paperwork trying to push the thought of the younger woman out of her mind. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday nights Tobin cleared her schedule. That was when she went out with her 2 best friends, Alex and Allie, and got hammered. She didn’t have to teach classes until 12:45 the next day and by then her hangover will have cleared and whatever girl she took home would be gone. It was an unhealthy cycle, but she didn’t plan on stopping it anytime soon. Alex and Allie were both in serious relationships and often tried to convince her to try it out. She chose not to listen.

Tonight was no different then any other. She was on her 3rd beer and was currently dancing with a cute blonde in a little black dress. She couldn’t remember her name, but she never could. She was about to pull the nameless woman closer when her eyes suddenly began to drift towards the door as if they were being pulled by a magnet. She faltered when a familiar face walked through. It took her a moment, but she remembered this name. She wouldn’t forget the beautiful voice introducing herself as Christen Press. Damn did she look good right now. Her dress fit her curves perfectly and boy was she hot. 

The blonde woman grinding on her looked back in confusion when she felts hands leave her hips. She tried to regain the attention of the brunette, but Tobin was already moving towards the group Christen was with. She decided the best was to approach would be to say hi to Kelley. She knew her the most and it was the safest option. 

“Yo! Kel-dog. What’s up dude?” The woman in question turned and smiled at the slightly drunk Tobin. She pulled her in for a quick hug before introducing her to the others. 

“Hey Tobes! I’m pretty darn good. Guys this is Tobin. Tobin this is Julie, Crystal, Ash, her better half Ali, and well, you already met Christen. Tobin here is the new art teacher.” Tobin gave everyone a wave, her eyes lingering on Christen. “She’s here every Wednesday cause this lucky duck doesn’t have to be in until the afternoon.”

Before Tobin could respond, an already very drunk Alex stumbled over. “Toby!” the brunette basically screamed in her ear “Allie was being a meanie and drank my shot. Can you please buy me another one.” Alex was giving her best pout, which wasn’t that great since she was hammered, but Tobin just rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yay! Love you Toby!” Alex gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek and stumbled off to a less drunk Allie no longer upset.

“Well, I’m gonna go grab that shot because an angry drunk Alex is a lot worse then a clingy one. I will however make my return shortly.” Tobin warmly smiled before making her way to the bar to get Alex’s drink. 

Christen punched Kelley in the arm and glared at her. “Ow! What the fuck was that for Press?” I haven’t done anything tonight that deserved that.” Christen’s glare intensified. “What? Please enlighten me about why your so mad and how I’m the cause of this sudden anger.”

“You knew she would be here, and she clearly has a girlfriend! You need to stop meddling in this Kelley. Tobin and I barely know each other, and it clearly isn’t going to happen. Plus she is the teacher of my children.” The other woman had no response. She was pretty confused right now. She had seen Tobin take home quite a few women and she didn’t seem like the cheating type. Kelley opened her mouth to finally answer but froze when she saw Tobin returning. 

“Sorry about that. Gotta keep Al happy or I won’t be having a fun night. So, what’d I miss?” After the conversation that had occurred before, no one really knew what to say. Finally, after a long awkward silence Kelley spoke up.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend dude” Tobin immediately began to choke on her drink. “Woah hey, you good bro?” The freckle-faced woman patted the younger ones back. It took Tobin a few seconds to actually recover and regain her composure. 

The brunette cleared her throat before speaking. “Alex is definitely not my girlfriend. She’s beautiful and I love her, but she is my very straight best friend who is currently in a long-term relationship with one of my best bros. Before you make another assumption, Allie is also my other very straight best friend and dating my other best bro.” Tobin was so flustered she missed the smirk and little wink that Kelley sent Christen’s way. 

Conversation flowed after the short debacle. Both Christen and Tobin found themselves getting lost in each other’s eyes from across the table. Each time one caught the other staring both would turn bright red. All Christen could think about was Tobin’s jawline and muscular arms while Tobin debated in her head whether Christen’s eyes were more green or grey in this lighting. The rest of the table could feel the sexual tension between the two. Julie and Crystal already had plans of interrogating their friend at work. 

The night flew by and Tobin eventually returned to her friends but kept her eyes on the table. “Hey, I’m gonna get Alex home Tobes. I’ll text you when I get back okay?” Tobin quickly grabbed her friend’s arm before she could walk away. Allie turned and looked at her friend in confusion. “You good Toby?” 

“I was thinking I could go back with you.” Allie’s eyebrows raised and she stared at her friend as if she had two heads. “I’m just not feeling it tonight ya know. I’m kind of tired and I’m getting a headache. The blasting music and smell of sweat and booze isn’t really helping with it” Tobin stated with a shrug. “Besides, Al is extra drunk tonight and she’s definitely gonna blow chunks. I don’t want you going through that alone.” Allie just shrugged and began gathering their other friend who was still shaking it up on the dance floor as if she owned it. 

The minute Allie left to grab Alex; Tobin made her way over to Christen’s table to say goodbye. “You’re leaving already? Damn Tobin you picked your girl quick tonight. So, where is she? Oooo is she the brunette giving you the eyes by the bar? Or the blonde you were dancing with earlier who definitely wants you even though you just left her dancing on her own.” Kelley scanned the bar looking for more possible candidates. 

“Actually, I’m just going home and helping with Alex. I’m not really feeling it tonight.” Kelley’s look mirrored the one Allie had just worn a few minutes ago. She had heard from Allie, who was with them one Friday that Kelley went with Tobin, that the brunette never went home alone. “I just wanted to say bye to y’all and wish you a good night.” Tobin smiled almost shyly and once again Kelley was floored. She was saying bye to all of them, but it was clearly just to Christen considering she never took her eyes off of the other woman. 

As Tobin headed out of the bar helping a wobbly Alex, Kelley turned and poked Christen’s arm. “Dude, she wants you. She didn’t take home a girl tonight cause you were here!” Kelley was jumping up and down causing the rest of the table to laugh while Christen just hid her red face in her hands.

“I’m with Kel on this one Pressi. She’s totally into you. I mean I’m married, and I love Zach, but that is one good looking woman.” Julie smirked and Christen buried her face further. “Oh come on, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If she likes you and you like her why not go for it. All I can think of is good things coming out of it.” 

“Hold on let me be the voice for the other side here.” Ali spoke up with a slight frown on her face. “She clearly takes home a lot of women. There’s nothing wrong with that lifestyle of course, but we all know that Christen is looking for something real. She doesn’t just want sex.” Crystal nodded her head in agreement. 

“Yeah, I’m with Ali. If Tobin is just going to treat Christen as another one-night stand, but Christen has feelings, nothing good will come from that. Maybe it’s best to wait it out and get a vibe. If she doesn’t take any women home again because she wants to actually get to know Chris then go for it, but if she comes here and takes someone home just because Christen isn’t here to see it, that’s a red flag.” Crystal was making the best argument at the moment. “I’m just saying that could be the sign of a cheater or that she just wants Chris to be a conquest and she thinks the only way to accomplish that is to make her think it’s real.” Everyone nodded their heads then turned to Ash.

“What? You want my opinion?” Once again everyone nodded. “Alright look. Before Ali and I started a relationship our senior year of high school I slept with a lot of people. Even when I knew I liked Ali more then a friend I didn’t stop. I was to nervous to actually approach her, so I just kept sleeping with other people. Eventually, she stepped up and asked me and obviously after that I stopped. What I’m trying to say is that people react differently to having feelings. She could like Chris, but still feel the need to have one-night stands if she doesn’t think she can land her.” After some silence everyone was able to see Ashlyn’s point.

Kelley put an arm around Chris and smiled confidently. “I’ll bet everyone at this table 50 bucks that within a year Tobin asks Christen out.” Christen’s eyes widened at Kelley’s statement. She didn’t really want her friends betting on a possible relationship, but then she thought back to high school when she lost a 100-dollar bet to Kelley and she wanted revenge. 

“If you’re betting on my love life, I get to be a part of it. I bet she doesn’t, and I promise not to do anything that will effect the way this bet goes.” The brunette confidently put 5 tens on the table. Ashlyn and Julie both bet she would while Crystal and Ali put their money with Christen’s. The bet was solidified and Christen believed wholeheartedly that she would be taking home some money in a year. A few more drinks and a little more dancing and the group made their way back to Julie’s where Zach and Pierre were watching the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comments about this; Morena and Khaleesi will be making an appearance eventually. I wouldn't leave them out of the story cause they're are 10/10 good doggos. However, I figured a single mom with twins and also a full time job that could go into the late hours might not wanna handle to dogs at the moment. Tobin on the other hand isn't always at the school for a full day. I'm probably going to make it where 3 of the 5 days she's out early just like how on Wednesdays she goes in late. Also, I know I said my other fic was priority, but I was feeling the flow and felt the need to update this one 🥣🦏

Christen bolted up in bed panting and sweating. She had just had the most embarrassing dream. It consisted of Tobin making her orgasm 3 times and God did it feel so good. She immediately got out of bed and got into a cold shower hoping it would calm herself down. She couldn’t be dreaming about this. It could never and will never happen. 

She made her way down the hall and woke up the kids who were a lot more energetic this morning. They picked out their outfits and followed her down the stairs loudly talking about their plans for school today. They were going to be learning how to play the flute today in music class and were picking new books out at the library today

Casey was extra excited because she was getting a new Magic Tree House book. “It’s the most funnest series ever mommy. They have knights, and volcanoes, and silly monkeys. Christen smiled as her daughter bounced in her seat almost knocking over her glass of orange juice. 

“Wow Case that sounds super cool! Maybe you can read it to me tonight.” Her daughter nodded furiously, wanting to share her favorite books with her mom. “Alright bugs, let’s get moving.” It was a quick drive and this morning Christen was actually on time for work. Technically, she was her own boss, but she still liked to be there to set a good example.

“Hey girl” Crystal entered Christen’s office during their lunch break. Julie followed right after and she knew they were about to be annoying. “Ok so I know yesterday we already talked but let’s get down to the details. She began to turn bright red as she remembered the dream that she had this morning.  
“What are you thinking right now Pressi?” She just shook her head and hid her face. “You’re hiding something Press. Spill it we won’t tell anyone, and it can’t be that bad.” She sighed knowing Julie and Crystal wouldn’t stop until they got something out of her. 

She rubbed her face before looking up at the two women. “I may have had…a dream.” They looked at her confused and she realized she would have to elaborate a little. “You know the kind of dream where you’re….” She didn’t know how to word it so she just went out and said it. “I had a wet dream about Tobin.” She regretted her admission immediately.

“Oh my God Christen!” You have to go for it now! Make that dream a reality.” Julie and Crystal immediately started talking about how Christen should ask Tobin out and where they should go.

“Both of you be quiet for a sec.” They didn’t pay attention. “Guys.” The chatter continued. “Guys!” Immediate silence filled the room. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. At the moment a relationship won’t fit into my life. The kids and I are still getting back into the swing of things. Once we do, I’ll thing about it. Now get out of my office. Lunch break is over, and I have a ton of shit to look at.”

The hours ticked by and she was finally done finalizing a contract when her phone buzzed. She frowned at the text Kelley had sent her telling her to look at a clock when realization hit her. “Not again!” She groaned out as she through her coat on and rushed out the door.

“Twice in a row Chris. I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose just to see me.” Kelley smirked at her friend. “You’re in luck. Not only do you get to see me, but you also get to see Miss Sexy Art Teacher too.” Christen thanked God that Kelley was already heading towards the art room because she was blushing all over again. She had a feeling that Kelley would find out about the dream eventually.

When Christen walked into the art room her heart immediately melted. Tobin was on the floor with Casey and Danny and they were racing around the room with wooden cars that were clearly hand painted. The twins started to giggle when Tobin bumped into the table and a cup of paint fell on her head. Tobin joined them in laughter and she finally noticed the two women standing at the door. 

“Kelley! Christen! Good to see y’all. Sorry everything is a little messy. My last class was a bunch of rowdy 6th graders and we built cars. They decided to have a massive race, so we built a track out of random stuff and well yeah.” She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “C-Dog and Dan the Man saw my car and asked if they would be making one in their class. I said no, but I let them make one since they were a little sad about that.” Christen melted all over again at the nicknames and actions of the art teacher. She didn’t know any other person that could look this good with paint dripping down her head. 

The kids came running over to give their mom a hug before going back to the floor to continue their race around the room. “You got a little something on…well, everywhere bud.” Kelley said through a fit of laughter. Tobin just shrugged and wiped some of the paint off of her forehead.

“It happens. Yesterday when I was cleaning after you left stepped in a spill. Honestly, I’ve spent most of my life covered in paint so it’s kind of a normal thing for me.” Ever since Tobin had gotten to the school the art room on the first floor had become a bit of a whirlwind. At first Kelley had heard Lauren Holiday, the principal, saying that she would have a word with the new teacher about being neater, but the next day she was talking about how fantastic the class was. Lauren was a big fan of equal funding for arts and athletics and had realized that Tobin was the teacher she needed to keep kids wanting to take the class. The 7th and 8th graders were allowed to choose between computer programing or advanced art, and she hoped with all the talk about Tobin’s class more kids would be choosing the latter.

Christen smiled at Tobin’s clumsiness and how nonchalant she was about it. If it had been her, she would have freaked. Christen liked order, but maybe her friends were right. Maybe she needed a little bit of chaos in her life to balance it out. “Well, I think it’s time for the munchkins and I to depart. I finished most of my work, so I actually get to spend some time with them before they need to hit the hay.” The kids marched up to their mom and immediately each took one of her hands, the other one grasping their cars. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Christen and remember guys in the art room you can crash your cars around, but don’t go to crazy at home. We wouldn’t want you to accidentally break something important, right?” The kids nodded and promised Tobin they wouldn’t break anything. “Remember tomorrow you get to draw your pet or if you don’t have one of your own you can do a friend’s or just your favorite animal so bring a picture to reference.” The twins both looked up at their mom with frowns.

“Mommy, we don’t have no pet.” Casey stated clearly a bit upset with the fact that she couldn’t draw her own animal. Christen kneeled down and gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

“That’s ok bug. You can draw a picture of Logan. I’m sure we have tons of pictures that you can use to do it.” The little girl was smiling again, but her brother was still not having it. He poked his mom’s cheek and Christen turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong bud?”

“I don’t wanna draw Logan if Casey is. I wanna draw my own animal that I know, but no one else has one besides Auntie Kelly and I don’t wanna draw a fishy.” Christen didn’t know what to do. Usually the twins were fine with sharing and doing the same things. She had a feeling that if she suggested Danny draw a dinosaur her would just get more upset. “Since I’m older I think I should have first pick at what I draw so that means I get to draw Logan.” This just made Casey upset, but before she could say anything Tobin spoke.

“You can draw Harvey or Felix if you want. Their my two dogs.” The twin’s eyes lit up at the idea. “I can bring a photo in of them. They’re pretty cool dudes if I do say so myself.” Tobin smiled at the two kids bouncing up and down.

“Wait hold on a minute. Why wouldn’t you want to draw Bubbles? He’s super cool and like the best fish around. I’m not going to lie here I’m a little bit hurt.” Kelley stated half joking and half actually offended by the idea that they didn’t want to draw her fish.

Kelley went ignored. “Can we meet them? Please! Please! Please! We can’t draw them good if we don’t meet them cause then we won’t know their persnalidy.” The little mistake at the end of the sentence almost made Tobin laugh, but instead she ended up with a soft smile on her face as Christen whispered in Danny’s ear and he nodded before saying “we won’t know their…” he thought for a second “pers-onal-ity.” When he managed to get the word right on the first try, he smiled proudly.

“You can totally meet them little dude. They love meeting new people. As long as it’s ok with your mom. I live really close to Evergreen Park and I take them their all the time. I was actually going to bring them their when I got home so they could get in their afternoon walk. They’re both pretty energetic dudes.” She looked at Christen with a raised eyebrow and the kids were giving her puppy dog eyes so there was no way she could say no.

“We actually live right down the road from there. Would you be able to meet at around 3:30?” After some thinking Tobin nodded. “Alright, well I guess we’ll see you then. Come on bugs we gotta get home and start on that schoolwork until it’s time to go.” The kids were already bouncing into the hallway chatting excitedly about the park. “Kelley, I don’t mean this in a bad way, but hopefully I won’t see you until Friday dinner at Ali and Ash’s because I will not be late again. Tobin, I’ll see you at 3:30.” The brunette nodded and Kelley gave Christen a hug before she left the room maybe a bit too excited about seeing Tobin later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's not my favorite, but eh it's okay. Enjoy the read 🥣🦏

Christen stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked tired even with the makeup she had just put on. She didn’t want to put more on because all she was doing was going to the park with her kids to meet Tobin and her dogs. However, she was nervous, and she felt that she looked old and unattractive. Raising two kids alone had definitely aged her a tad, but she never felt self-conscious about it until now. 

“Mommy!” Danny and Casey came rushing into her room almost crashing into their mom’s legs. “It’s time to go to the park. We both did all our homework right Case?” Christen’s daughter gave her two thumbs up and a big smile. “Can we go? The big hand is on the 6 and the little one is on the 3 so that means it’s time!” They already had their shoes on an jackets in hand ready to leave.

“Alright I guess if you guys did all your work we can go now.” The twins cheered and turned to race down the stairs but Christen quickly stopped them. “Remember, we don’t run down the stairs because you could get hurt.” This time her kids managed to hold in some of there excitement by walking kind of. They were still going fast enough for Casey to almost fall a bit but Christen steadied her. They decided they would walk to the park because it was a nice day out and it was a short walk. When they arrived Tobin wasn’t there yet, so she let the kids run around the playground are while they waited. 

20 minutes later Christen heard the jangling of collars and she turned to see Tobin walking towards her with two adorable dogs by her side. She’s pretty sure the sight made her heart skip a beat. “Hey Christen. Sorry I’m late I just got distracted for a bit and suddenly I look at the time and I only have ten minutes to get here. Usually, it only takes me around 5, but these two decided it would be fun to have me chase them around the house” Tobin smiled sheepishly. “Anyway these are my boys. They’re pretty good with kids so…” 

“Doggies!” The twins were running over to meet the two animals. The minute the dogs saw the two small humans running towards them they began to get excited and attempted to run over to them. Tobin held the leashes firm though, because yes, they were good with kids but when they got excited, they could barrel them over. Instead, she tapped them gently on their side with her foot, so they sat down and waited patiently for the kids to come to them.

“Hey guys! Before you pet them let them smell you first since they don’t know you yet.” The two kids nodded and giggled as the dogs sniffed their hands. Felix decided after a second of sniffing that they were good humans and began to lick Casey’s face causing the little girl to laugh and squeal until she fell over. The dog tried to continue licking her, but Tobin pulled him back. “Sorry about that. Felix likes to give face kisses.” The dog was now trying to reach for Danny who was giving Harvey head scratches while the dog sat contently. 

Christen finally stepped forward and leaned down to greet the dogs. She didn’t know how she would be able to handle not only Tobin’s effortlessly cool behavior but also her interacting with two adorable dogs and Christen’s kids. It was just to cute. She stood to talk to Tobin, but Danny pulled her hand until she leaned over so he could whisper into her ear. “I don’t know buddy why don’t you ask Tobin.” Danny’s eyes widened and he seemed to think for a minute before finally speaking. 

“Um…Miss Tobin what kind of dogs are they and also how old are they? Are they puppies or grown up doggies?” Tobin couldn’t help the soft smile that grew on her face. She found it kind of funny that at school Danny was never shy, but now that they were at the park he was. It was adorable.

“Well, Felix is a Boxer and Pitbull mix and he’s going to be 2-years-old soon. Harvey is a Shepherd mix and he’s 4. I still call them my puppies. I think all dogs no matter what age can still be pups at heart.” She shrugged and Christen wanted to tell her heart to stop skipping in her chest because it was making her very hyperaware of her feelings for the younger woman. “Anyway, if you guys want to play with them, I can’t let them off the leash and they’ll run around with you. I brought two tennis balls cause they bout love to play fetch.” She unleashed both dogs and handed each kids a ball. Once the kids were in the middle of the park playing fetch with the dogs, Christen and Tobin sat down on the bench to talk and keep an eye on them.

“They’ve been so excited to get here that I didn’t heart a peep during homework time. It’s the fastest I’ve ever seen them get their work done. I want to thank you for meeting us here. They love dogs and they’ve wanted one since they understood what they were, but I just don’t have the time to have two kids and a puppy running around the house.” Christen had grown up with dogs and when she was younger, she couldn’t wait to adopt her own one day, but unfortunately, she would be waiting longer then she thought. 

“They’re a lot of work but it’s worth it. I don’t know what I would do without them. Also, don’t worry about it. Like I said before I was coming here anyway for their walk and they love meeting new people and I was kind of hoping to get to know you more. You intrigue me Christen Press. Not many people do.” Christen couldn’t help the blush that covered her cheeks at Tobin’s statement. 

“Well, you intrigue me too.” Christen kept it at that because she wasn’t sure what would come out of her mouth if she kept talking. Knowing her luck she would end up blurting out anything and embarrass herself. For a while they just sat and watched Casey and Danny run around with the dogs, but eventually Tobin chose to break the silence.

“Saturday” was all she said for a minute and Christen turned to her looking a bit confused. “Would you want to get dinner with me on Saturday? Ya know so we could talk and get to know each other more. Just me and you.” The smile on Tobin’s face almost made Christen say yes immediately. Almost.

Instead she sighed and looked at her hands. When she finally glanced back up, she could see some of the spark in her eyes had faded a bit and she looked worried. “Look Tobin…you seem very nice and I like you, but…” Before she could continue Tobin jumped in.

“But what? At least give me a chance to wine and dine you. If it doesn’t go well, we don’t have to do it again. Just give me a shot. You like me and I definitely like you. What could go wrong there?” Tobin’s confident smile was back now but Christen wasn’t going to let it distract her. She couldn’t let this happen.

“Tobin I’m sorry, but this would never work. I’m a soon to be 27-year-old single mom who works constantly and barely gets enough sleep. You’re young and have nothing tying you down. You can go out to clubs and get any woman you want. I would just bring you down and I’m not going to do that.” Christen’s heart dropped in her chest a little when she watched Tobin’s face morph from confident to sad to angry. 

“You don’t want to try because I sleep around, right?” Christen opened her mouth to argue, but Tobin just sat back and sighed her face no longer showing the anger she had just felt. “I get it. Kelley probably told you as a warning or something. Just forget I asked okay?” After that they were met with silence. Christen suddenly stood up and looked down at Tobin.

“I’ll be right back. I have to make a quick business phone call that I completely forgot about. Could you just keep an eye on them.” Tobin just nodded not meeting Christen’s eyes and the older woman walked far enough so that she couldn’t be heard. She quickly dialed Kelley’s number and prayed that she answered the phone.

“Pressi! What’s up? Your date at the park with Tobin already over? Did you take her home with you? Oooo is she sitting on your couch waiting for you to come back with wine? Actually, don’t do wine Tobin likes beer.” 

“Kelley shut up this is important. I’m still at the park and…” 

“Then what the heck are you doing on the phone with me? You should be basking in the great presence of Tobin Heath. Oh my God did you have to walk away because she got you hot and bothered?? Gross Chris your kids are at that park too.” 

“Kelley let me talk!” The anger in her voice caused her friend to finally stop her teasing. “Tobin came and she looked adorable with her dogs and then the kids got all excited and she’s so good talking to them and we just sat on this stupid bench and she asked me to dinner on Saturday and I was stupid.” She was talking fast, and she wasn’t even sure if her friend understood half of what she said. “What do I do? She’s upset and now I think her plan is to just ignore it and that probably includes ignoring me and I don’t want her to ignore me because I really like her.” 

Her friend took a moment to digest what she was told before she answered. “Chris, you just said you didn’t want to go out with her, but you also want to still hang out with her. If you really don’t want to pursue this, I’m sure she would still want to be your friend. I mean I don’t know why she wouldn’t unless you said something rude.” The silence on the other line made Kelley nervous. “Chris, what exactly did you say?” 

“Well, I may have mentioned how she was young and could go out and hookup with women whenever she wanted. I didn’t mean that in a bad way though! I was just stating a fact!” She could hear the disappointment in the loud sigh from her friend. 

“Jesus Chris. You can see how that might upset her right? She probably thinks that you think she isn’t cut out for a relationship because right now that is something she does. To her it probably seemed like you were attacking how she lived.” Christen was beginning to get teary eyed and she sniffled. “No Chris don’t cry. You clearly like Tobin a lot. You like her in a way that makes you want to get to know her more. You need to follow your heart or whatever and…” Kelley didn’t get to finish because Christen was hanging up and jogging back over to the bench where Tobin still sat.

“Yes.” Tobin looked up with a confused look on her face. “I’ll go out with you Saturday night if you still want to. I totally understand if you don’t want to do that anymore. I’m sorry.” As Tobin opened her mouth Christen spoke again. “That’s not why I’m saying yes though! I’m not saying yes because I feel sorry for you, I’m saying yes because I want to go out with you. I like you a lot Tobin. I’m just not used to someone asking me out because I have kids and whatever.” 

“I don’t care about that Christen. I mean I do care about your kids because they’re great, but what I mean is that doesn’t effect the feelings I’m getting for you and neither does your age. I just want to get to know you.” Christen smiled and pulled Tobin for a quick hug before they were separated by Felix jumping onto them and the kids running over. “I think these guys are ready to go. I promise I’ll bring you two pictures for class tomorrow and Chris here’s my number.” She handed the other woman a piece of paper “I’ll text you what time I’ll pick you up. Have a good day guys.” The two groups parted ways and Christen’s smile didn’t leave her face even when she was working on that stupid contract.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress yay. I have a French test tomorrow and instead of studying I wrote this. I'm already fully prepared to fail it's fine. Thank the lord my college only requires two semesters of a language. Hope y'all are all having a good night/morning and hope you enjoy the chapter. 🥣🦏

Christen paced back and forth in her bedroom. Kelley had continuously told her that she looked good, but she was having trouble actually believing her. The twins were already at Ashlyn and Ali’s house and Kelley had come over to help her pick out an outfit. Tobin had told her that she was taking her to Nova. It was a new restaurant in town and people had been raving about it. Christen knew that the place was kind of fancy, so she was insecure about what she chose to wear. 

“Chris, you look fantastic. That dress fits you perfectly and damn do you look stunning in red. If you want to wear the navy one, you’d rock that too. Hell, get you pantsuit out. No matter what she’s going to think you’re beautiful.” Kelley handed her the heals that they had picked out after the dress and once she slipped into those, she felt much better. The whole outfit was suddenly perfect. 

Christen smiled at her friend’s words. “Thanks Kell. You always no what to say.” She hugged her friend and then spun around at the sound of the doorbell. “Okay I got this.” Christen began walking to the door, but immediately froze as she reached for the handle. “I don’t got this.” However, Kelley held her in place and opened the door to a smiling Tobin holding a rose.

“Wow.” Was the only thing Tobin could say. Her eyes trailed down Christen’s body. The woman in front of her was not a woman. She was some kind of goddess. “I…” Finally Tobin’s eyes found Christen’s again. “You look…stunning Chris.” The green-eyed girl blushed. The red grew even brighter when Tobin offered her the rose and she took it. 

“You look beautiful Tobin.” Tobin’s smile grew and she looked to the ground shyly after the compliment. She wasn’t really used to being called beautiful by many women. Most just wanted sex and moved on. That’s not what she wanted from Christen though. She wanted everything with her. Allie and Alex had spent an hour getting her ready. In the end they went with a white button-up tucked into black, skinny, dress pants. They topped it off with light makeup and a pair of white converse after compromising with Tobin to let her wear sneakers. Tobin had originally planned on wearing a dress but changed her mind in the end. She didn’t really have a dress that fit this kind of occasion. 

As the pair got ready to leave Kelley forced them to take a picture as if it was Prom. “Tobin, you better have my Christen back by 10. If she’s here any later then that I’m afraid I can’t let you see her again.” Kelley received no laughs from the two women, but Kelley cackled away. 

The two walked out the door and Tobin immediately opened the passenger one for Christen. The other woman smiled at the gesture and slipped into the Jeep. When Tobin got in the car, she buckled up but didn’t immediately start the car. “Look Chris, before we go, I just want to thank you for giving me a chance. I know this was probably hard for you and I appreciate that you’re willing to let me take you out.” 

Christen just smiled and took Tobin’s hand. The drive was peaceful and the two conversed a bit. It was small talk, but it wasn’t the awkward kind. When they pulled up to the restaurant Christen was a bit self-conscious about what she was wearing. It was clearly fancier then she though. Before she could move to open the door, Tobin was racing around to open it for her with a smile. Once she was out of the car Tobin took her hand and Christen’s insecurities washed away. 

Tobin led them over to the hostess and told her they had a reservation. The place was packed full and there were many people sitting and waiting who had not been able to get on the list for a table and were just hoping for one to open up. When they sat down Christen squeezed Tobin’s hand causing her to glance up from the menu. “Tobin, how did you get a reservation here? I heard it was almost impossible to get.” 

“Well…” Before she could answer the door from the kitchen burst open and a woman was racing over to them. She almost knocked over a waiter and tripped over a seat the was pulled out, but when she got there, she threw her arms around Tobin. “Ow HAO get off of me. You literally almost ran over a waiter and died.” The woman just laughed and patted Tobin on the head.

“Sorry pal. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen ya. You must be Christen! When Tobin told me she was bringing a date here I almost shit myself, but here you are. I almost thought you weren’t real. My little Tobin is growing up so big.” The woman, apparently named HAO, leaned over and noisily kissed Tobin’s cheek which caused the other woman to groan. 

“Christen this is Heather O’Reilly. HAO this is Christen. Heather and her husband own this place. They have one in New Jersey, New York and Massachusetts. They expanded to west coast and I thought it would be a great place to take you since I know the food and service is a 10/10. Maybe minus a few points because the owner is a tad crazy.” That earned Tobin a whack to the back of the head. “Heather and I go way back. Our families have been friends since before we were born. We also went to college together. Well, she was a senior when I was a freshman.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Heather.” Christen held her hand out, but Heather just pulled her up for a hug. At first Christen was shocked but she eased into the hug. 

“Nice to meet you to Christen. Now, what can I get you guys to drink? You like wine? I know Tobin here is a beer drinker, but you seem pretty classy. Which makes me wonder how this one hooked ya.” Tobin opened her mouth to complain but Heather just shushed her. “Wine?” Christen nodded amused by the little interaction between the two friends. “Awesome, white or red?”

Christen glanced at Tobin and got a thumbs up. “Um, red is fine.” HAO gave them a salute before heading into the back again. “Tobin, we are splitting this check right.” Tobin didn’t respond she just sipped her water and avoided eye contact. “Tobin.”

“Well, I may have already given HAO my card.” Christen’s eyes widened. “Chill Chris. HAO already said she was going to take some off of it. She wanted it to be a free meal, but I said no because it didn’t really feel like a date if I wasn’t actually buying you anything. Not that money matters I just wanted to do this for you.”

Christen sighed and leaned back in her seat. “Okay, but the next date is on me.” Tobin beamed at what Christen had just said. “Did you really think you weren’t getting another? Tobin we’re barely 20 minutes in and you’ve already been so sweet.” 

Tobin blushed and smiled bashfully. “It’s not that I didn’t think I could get one. I just didn’t think you’d be so sure about it.” Christen squeezed Tobin’s hand reassuringly. The two talked about some random topics before Heather came back around with two bottles of wine. After Christen chose she almost chocked when Tobin told Heather to just leave the bottle. Just judging by the taste the wine was clearly expensive. A glance at the brand and Christen was sure it cost more then $100. 

The pair ordered before Heather left. Tobin got a New York strip and Christen decided to go down a similar route and get a Filet Mignon. She didn’t care that Tobin had given her card. She planned on paying Tobin back after this. Not just with a date but with actual money.

“So, art teacher. What made you want to do that? Is it the teaching aspect or the art one? Or maybe both?” Tobin took a moment. She was looking at Christen with a thoughtful look before finally speaking. 

“Well, I love art and teaching. Art is something I have always had a passion for. It makes me feel good. It makes me feel free when I’m sitting in front of a canvas or just splattering paint everywhere. I also really like working with kids. They’re brains are just so interesting when they have an idea. They just go for it. Kids plus art can sometimes be the most amazing thing. When I’m able to even get the kids who think they’re too cool for my class to find something they enjoy in art it makes me feel good. One day I want to sell my own art. Not for the possible money, but in hopes that it can spread some sort of message to other people. At the moment I don’t have the time or money to do that. However, what I can do is help kids use their creativity and get their brains moving.” The whole time Tobin talked Christen was entranced. Clearly, Tobin loved what she did. “Why did you become a corporate lawyer?” 

“I don’t really know what led me here. It’s just something I found interesting. After taking a few classes in college I was hooked. I’ve become pretty passionate about it even though it can be frustrating sometimes. I also get to work with my best friend and getting to the point where I could open up a firm with her it was one of the best feeling ever. Plus, I get to provide for the kids and know that I can take care of them” 

“That’s awesome Chris. I can just imagine that feeling. I’m sure it’s how I’ll feel when I finally get that art opportunity. One thing I’ve learned is that if you really keep pushing for those dreams you can do it.” Christen found that Tobin was maybe one of the greatest people out there. The woman clearly had so much passion and hope and Christen was glad that this the twin’s teacher. 

The night went on and conversation flowed freely. They talked lightly, but also had deep moments where they learned little, but very important things about each other. It felt like they had known each other for years. 

Heather came out before they left and gave both of them a hug and Tobin her card. Tobin once again opened the passenger door for her before getting into the driver’s seat. It was a quiet drive back. Their hands remained linked and smiles stayed on their faces. 

Tobin didn’t begin to frown a little bit until they reached the front door. “I don’t want this night to end Chris.” The two were holding each other close and Christen laid her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “I know I’ll probably see you soon, but I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too. Remember I owe you a date.” Tobin grinned knowing she would be going out with this beautiful amazing woman again. “I know tomorrow’s Sunday, but I still have a big meeting early in the morning so I’m going to go, but please know that this has been an amazing night and I can’t wait for the next one.” She leaned in and kissed Tobin on the cheek before whispering goodnight and entering her house. 

Tobin stood frozen on the porch. After a few seconds a huge smile grew on her face and suddenly she was awake and buzzing. She practically leaped down the steps and skipped to her car. When she got home, she texted Allie and Alex saying it had gone amazing. She let the dogs out and crashed into her bed once they were back in the house. Felix and Harvey climbed onto the bed with her licking her face causing her to laugh. “You know if it weren’t for you two goofs, I might not have gotten this date tonight. I think this just proves you guys are the best boys out there.” She kissed both dogs on the top of the head before falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks. Finally got my brain working enough to update this story. I have good news. I didn't fail my French test, but then I had another one and I think I failed that one. I think I fail every time and it's come to the point where it's 50/50. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I might throw down another update tonight. I went on a spree with my other story yesterday so why not do the same for this one. 🥣🦏

That night Christen entered her house and was immediately met with a very happy Kelley with her hand held out. “You owe me money. I can’t believe it barely took 2 days for me to win this bet. That’s a record. Ash and Julie are going to be so hyped.” The brunette just shook her head and walked passed her freckled friend.

“You’ll get your money later Kell. I’m tired and I really just want to go to bed. Tonight was amazing and I plan on taking her out sometime next week. However, I’m already prepared for her to leave when things get to be too much. She isn’t going to want to take care of two kids and deal with my stress. For now I just want to live in this moment though.” With that Christen left her friend standing at the front door in shock. Kelley was hoping that this date would help Christen realize that she could build something with Tobin, but it looks like she was wrong. 

Over the next few days Christen was working double time. The kids were being picked up from school by Ash and Ali and they even slept over twice. She was dealing with a lot at work right now and couldn’t wait for her parent’s to be around again so they could help out. They loved spending time with the kids and Christen was beginning to feel like a burden on her two friends even though she knew they were happy to watch their niece and nephew.

Christen was also struggling to find time to talk to Tobin. Even just texting her became a struggle. Right now she was in the process of creating a huge contract for one of her clients and there just wasn’t time in her schedule to be on the phone unless it was with the company owners. On a particularly bad day there was a quiet knock on her office door. It was 10 pm and the kids were being babysat by Kelley. Julie and Crystal, as well as most of the firm, had gone home so she wasn’t sure who it could be. “Come in!” She was shocked when Tobin was the one opening the door.

“Hey. I heard from Kelley that you were having a rough at work and staying late so I figured I’d bring you dinner. It’s nothing fancy just take out from that restaurant down the street, but I figured…” Before Tobin could finish her sentence, she was being pulled in for a tight hug. At first, she was a little shocked but quickly wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. 

When Christen pulled back she took Tobin’s face in her hands “God you are a life saver.” She kissed the woman’s cheek and then pulled up a chair so that they could sit together at her desk. “You have no idea how hungry I was starting to get. I was going to order something, but I got lost in my work. You really didn’t have to do this Tobin. Thank you.”

Tobin shrugged “It was no big deal. I just wanted to make sure you got the chance to eat something.” The two began to dig in while chatting about how their day was. Tobin didn’t think she could ever do what Christen did even if she was interested in it. Some of the stuff Christen brought up confused her even after it was explained. “Sounds like hell to me.” The woman across from her laughed and nodded her head. 

“It can be, but I still love my job. I should probably head out now. You made me realize how late it was and I need to get home so to relieve Kelley of her babysitting duties.” The two stood and Tobin quickly gathered all the trash to throw it away for them. The younger woman stood by the door and waited as Christen gathered her stuff and then they walked out together. 

“Well, this is me.” Tobin had refused to let Christen walk to her car alone and she couldn’t help but smile at the cute gesture. “Saturday I’m taking the kids to the beach, but I was thinking maybe Sunday we could go out if you still want to.” She had been nervous the whole walk to the car because she was planning on asking Tobin out on their second date and she was still a bit insecure about everything. All of that washed away though when she saw Tobin’s face light up and under the streetlights.

“Yeah, of course! I’m free any time after 2. Just text me a plan and I’m down,” Tobin said. Christen nodded and they said their goodbyes. She turned to open her car door, but quickly spun around and planted one more kiss on the younger woman’s cheek before getting into her car and driving off. 

When she got back, she thanked Kelley for watching the kids and went to their rooms to make sure they were both asleep. She kissed both of them on their heads and quietly closed their doors. Today had been rough, but after that surprise visit from Tobin she fell asleep with ease excited for the weekend. 

“Hurry up mommy!” Christen heard from the garage. The woman let out a huff as she carried out a cooler and a bag full of towels. She was grateful for Kelley at this moment for carrying the kids toy bag and also putting the beach chairs away. Today they were meeting Ash, Ali, and their kids at the beach. It was a perfect day to lay in the sand while the kids tired themselves out building sandcastles and splashing in the water. 

Everything was eventually packed up and the crew began their drive. The beach was only a 5-minute drive and usually they would all meet at Christen’s and drive, but since they were meeting the rest of the group at the beach, they didn’t have extra hands to carry stuff. The moment they pulled into the parking lot the twins noticed their cousins and hopped out of the car so they could begin their fun day. “Don’t run in the parking lot kids!” Christen’s words went unnoticed as the twins reached the others and immediately headed down to the sand. 

This beach was never crowded. In order to be allowed in this area you had to be a resident of the surrounding town. This was one of the reasons Christen chose to live in her neighborhood. She had grown up right next to the ocean and it was amazing. She wanted her kids to be able to experience that. 

“Hey Kell, you didn’t bring your board? I was hoping to catch some waves while the kids were distracted. I haven’t been able to get out there with you in forever bro.” Ashlyn said with a frown on her face when the freckled woman came out of the car emptyhanded.

Kelley shook her head. “Sorry dude I forgot to bring it to Chris’s. She offered to drive by and get it, but the kids really wanted to get here as soon as possible.” Ashlyn nodded in understanding and the adults soon hit the beach to set up their area. 

Within 20 minutes Ashlyn was making her way further down the beach where the waves were better. She had seen someone out there riding some crazy waves and wanted to join in. When she paddled out to the woman, she realized it was none other than Tobin Heath.

“Hey dude! It’s good to see you again. I didn’t know you surfed.” Ashlyn yelled out startling the other surfer. When Tobin turned and realized who it was, she smiled and reached out for a fist bump.

“Yeah I love surfing. Helps me find some peace during hectic times or when I just need to think ya know. The waves here are awesome. Plus, there’s like nobody here since it’s private and shit so it’s the perfect place to just breath.” Tobin said while looking out at the horizon. Something paddling out and sitting on her board just made her feel incredible. 

“I completely agree. I like to come here when my kids are being a little too crazy.” Tobin laughed and patted Ash on the shoulder. “Hey, how about we catch a few waves than you come in with me and eat some lunch. We definitely overpacked.” After a moment Tobin nodded and the two began switching off with each wave. After a while they finally decided it was time to head in.

On the walk back Tobin and Ashlyn were so lost in their conversation about the best surfing spots around that they didn’t notice the little girl running over to them. “Miss Tobin!” Casey shouted as she greeted the two. “Miss Tobin you’re at the same beach as us!” This made Tobin laugh and she looked up to see Danny building a sandcastle with 2 other kids who must have belonged to Ashlyn and Ali. She glanced a little to the right and her breath hitched at the sight of Christen Press tanning in a bikini. 

Ash saw where Tobin was looking and smirked. Christen and Ali had both fallen asleep while Kelley was helping the kids. She told Tobin to go and hang out with them while she fired up the grill. She decided to let the other two sleep for a bit more. She wanted to see the shock on Christen’s face when she opened her eyes to see Tobin with a wetsuit hanging from her waist. She had a feeling it would be a funny sight. 

20 minutes later she woke the two sleeping women. As he rose from the sand and stretched Christen’s eyes immediately got stuck on a tan body standing next to her kids. “Oh shit,” she whispered to herself when she realized who it was. Tobin Heath was standing in front of her looking like a fucking babe. Christen’s pretty sure she started drooling when her eyes caught sight of her abs. Gone was the goofy and clumsy art teacher covered in paint. In front of her stood some sort of beach goddess. 

Tobin had felt eyes on her and when she turned her eyes met Christen’s The other woman immediately began to blush and look away, but Tobin smiled and headed straight towards her. “Hey Chris. I didn’t realize you came to this beach. Actually now that I think about it, your house would put you in range to come here.” 

“Yeah.” She said nervously trying to hold eye contact with Tobin but struggling. Every time she met soft brown eyes her face would turn bright red. “I didn’t realize you had a house around here. It’s a pretty expensive neighborhood. Not that you don’t have money or anything I just mean that you’re so young and you’re a teach…not that there’s something wrong with that! I mean I just know since Kelley teaches at the same school and I know her salary…I…” Christen stopped her awkward rambling as Tobin began to laugh.

“Chill Chris. I definitely do not live in this neighborhood. My best friend Alex, the one who was super wasted, she lives here, and she gives me her permit so I can surf. Usually I’m here with her boyfriend Servando and Allie’s boyfriend Bati, but they couldn’t make it today.” Tobin stated with a smile. 

Before Christen could make more of a fool of herself Ashlyn was calling them to get their food. The kids ran to their aunt and mom grabbing plates and plopping down on the sand to enjoy the burgers and hotdogs. When Tobin had finished getting food she went to sit with the adults, but a little voice stopped her. “Can you eat with us Miss Tobin? The adults are boring, and we are more fun.” Tobin took one quick look at the others and shrugged before sitting down in the sand with the others. Ashlyn and Ali’s two kids, Maya and Jamie went to the same school as the twins, but they didn’t have Tobin as a teacher. They had quickly grown attached to the teacher however when she created and amazing palace out of sand. 

Before digging into her food she poked Danny’s shoulder. “You don’t have to call Miss Tobin outside of school kid. Makes me feel old. Tobin is fine or whatever.” Danny responded with a wide grin and a thumbs up before shoveling a handful of French fries into his mouth. 

Throughout the lunch Christen kept glancing over at Tobin and the kids. The younger woman had all 4 of them cracking up every time she spoke. It made her smile. It also helped silence the little voice in her head telling her that Tobin wouldn’t want her because she was a mom. Christen was slowly beginning to realize that Tobin actually enjoyed spending time with the twins even outside of school. Maybe she had a reason to have hope. 

When lunch ended the kids wanted to go down to the ocean. They had asked Tobin to go with her, but Kelley stated that Tobin had already played in the water and that it was her turn. Christen knew what her friend was doing. The minute the kids were gone Ashlyn and Ali were standing up and stating that they wanted to go on a little stroll while the kids were distracted. This left Christen with Tobin. At this point Tobin had peeled off her wetsuit and was now in a bikini with and oversized t-shirt thrown over it. 

Once they were alone Tobin sat down next to the other woman and leaned back letting her hands hold her up. They sat in silence for a little while until Tobin turned her head to face Christen. “You look so fucking good.” Whispered against Christen’s. The green-eyed woman felt a shiver go up her spine and shifted so that she was closer to Tobin. “I mean you look good every time I see you, but boy does that bikini do wonders.” 

Christen blushed and shoved Tobin lightly. “Thanks. You don’t look to bad yourself.” Tobin smiled and ran her hand up and down Christen’s back. The older woman glanced out at the water seeing that all the kids and Kelley were very distracted by a splash fight at the moment. “Tobin?” She got a hum in response. “Kiss me.” 

Tobin immediately put cupped Christen’s face and brought her closer. She stopped for a moment to meet Christen’s gaze and make sure that this was in fact what she wanted. One look into those piercing eyes and she saw the desire swirling in them. After what felt like ages, she connected their lips and felt a shock go through her body. Christen’s lips were soft and upon the first touch Tobin knew she was addicted to the feeling of them on hers. The kiss was slow and perfect, and Tobin never wanted to stop. She let her hand fall to Christen’s waist, and she squeezed lightly causing the woman to gasp giving Tobin the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue inside. 

Before they could get any further, they heard the sounds of screaming children coming closer and they broke apart breathing heavily. Christen scooted away from Tobin and at first, she felt a pang of hurt, but it disappeared when she remembered that Christen’s kids had no idea what was going on between them. It also helped that Christen gave her a reassuring look. 

When Ali and Ashlyn got back the group began to pack up. Tobin helped carry stuff to Christen’s car, even though she protested, and then said bye to the group. Ashlyn and Kelley told her they were going surfing next Friday and that she should totally join them. The kids all said goodbye to the art teacher and Christen hugged her and told her she would see her tomorrow at 4. Today was definitely one Tobin would remember for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wabam update. I was thinking about maybe trying to make a schedule of what days to update my stories but then I remembered that my writing stile consists of sitting down and if there's an idea in my head I'll write it and if not there ain't nothing to write about. I'm just going to continue my sporadic updates. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I dunno if there will be a 1 2 bam double pow pow ya know. Not sure what the vibe is yet. 🥣🦏

Tobin stared up at the trail in front of her. She had been a little confused when Christen had told her to wear clothes she was comfortable walking a lot in, but now she understood. They were going for a hike. Tobin was pretty excited. She loved anything that had to do with nature. Plus, this would maybe give her a chance to get to know the other woman a little bit better. 

The two began the hike with light conversation. They talked about what they liked about California and how their families were doing. They both shared a few funny childhood stories and had some laughs, but as they got closer to the top Tobin still felt like she didn’t know enough. “So, have the kids ever met their dad?” Christen froze for a second and Tobin began to regret her question until Christen answered her.

“Yes, they met him once. It was a few years ago. He wasn’t exactly kind and he made them cry. That was the last time he was allowed to see them. My father made sure he wouldn’t be coming around again anytime soon.” She stated while squeezing Tobin’s hand to let her know that the question wasn’t one that offended her.

Tobin frowned at Christen’s words. How could anyone make those two little kids cry. She didn’t know them that well yet, but she already cared for them. “He didn’t hurt them, did he? He didn’t put his hands on you or the kids?” Tobin looked at Christen with a serious face, but she got a headshake and a chuckle in return.

“He was an asshole near the end of or relationship, but he was also weak. He knew if he did that my father would beat the living shit out of him. My dad almost made him shit his pants when they first met. Hell, I could’ve kicked his ass. I realized by the end that he was a loser and by the time the twins were 3 I knew him leaving was better for them.” Tobin nodded and before she could ask anything else, she gasped at the view.

They had made it to the top of the trail and the view was beautiful. The sun was shining down on them, but it wasn’t too bright the expanse of trees below them were almost glowing in the light. Birds chirped loudly around them and the air just seemed fresher. “Chris, this is awesome. I can’t believe I haven’t hit these trails before. Next time I’ll have to bring my easel and get this on a canvas. I bet you the sunset would look wicked.” 

Christen smiled and led Tobin over to the edge to sit. The two of them soaked in the sun and leaned into one another. “Tobin, I know this is only our second date, but we need to have a serious conversation about this. If we are going to pursue a relationship you need to understand how that can effect not only me but my kids.” 

Tobin nodded vigorously. “I know Chris. I promise I understand that it will be hard. I won’t do anything to upset or hurt them though. They’re great kids and I really want us to go for it. The minute I saw you I knew you’d be trouble. I haven’t taken a girl home since I met you. My mind is always stuck on you.” Tobin was talking quickly in hopes that Christen would understand she meant business and didn’t just want a quick hookup from her. 

“I see that Tobin, but you’re young. Young people change their minds all the time. This is just the beginning of our possible relationship and I’m not looking for an I love you because God that would be way too soon. I just need to make sure that this isn’t some game. I have a few friends who are younger then me and go out to bars to scope out the lonely older woman to have some sort of fling with and I’m not that.” 

Tobin’s eyes widened almost comically. “God no Chris I would never. I promise I’m being serious about this too. I like you Christen. I want to actually get to know you and figure out how to make this work. I know we’re going to have to take this slow. I don’t need sex. I’ll wait as long as you need. I promise.” 

Christen smiled and leaned further into Tobin. Her words were reassuring but Christen knew only time could tell if they would really last. She decided to push those negative thoughts aside right now and just be in this moment. It just felt right being here with the younger woman. She wasn’t sure what it was, but her presence calmed her and made her feel good. 

It was Tobin who broke the silence. “When I was younger, I used to go on hikes with my dad every weekend. We would wake up super early and walk up the trails with flashlights to catch the sunrise. My mom would always get nervous cause she though we’d get attacked by a mountain lion or something. None of my siblings liked hiking so it was just thing for me and my dad to do together. My favorite childhood memories come from those days. Once he got a promotion when I was a sophomore in high school those days slowly disappeared. They turned into every few months and now it’s maybe 3 times a year. I missed it.” 

Christen could hear the vulnerability in Tobin’s voice. She was sharing something that was important to her with Christen and it made the older woman feel important. She responded by pulling the brunette closer to her and kissing the top of her head. “Maybe we could make this our thing. I bet I can clear a day in my schedule for hiking and I’m sure if this continues and we make this relationship work, which I hope we do, the kids can come too. They love these trails.”

Tobin’s head shot off of Christen’s shoulder and at first the woman thought she had gone to far, but when she looked up Tobin had a huge smile on her face and suddenly, she was being pulled into a heated kiss. She was caught off guard but quickly matched Tobin’s speed. She realized as Tobin pulled her into her lap after scooting away from the edge, that they fit together perfectly. Tobin’s hands lightly trailed down Christen’s back stopping at her ass and lightly squeezing causing Christen to gasp. 

Christen gave the makeout session a few more minutes before pulling away. She didn’t move off of Tobin though. She just sat in her lap and rested her forehead on the younger woman’s while trying to catch her breath. “That was amazing but remember we’re taking things slow.” 

“So no more kissing?” Tobin asked with a tilt of her head and that smirk that made Christen want to jump her bones. 

“Oh we can definitely kiss, but you need to keep those hands to yourself Miss Heath.” Tobin laughed and lightly tapped Christen on the ass making the older woman shove her lightly. “Watch it or I’ll make it no kissing too.” 

“Sorry, it’s just hard not to touch. You do realize your curves are like bomb as fuck, right? Like when we hike back down can you walk in front of me? It would be much appreciated.” Tobin was laughing like an idiot while Christen rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“Wow Tobin, you’re a real romantic aren’t you.” Christen couldn’t keep her serious face on though. She found herself smiling widely as she pulled Tobin up off the ground and kissed her cheek. “Come on lets get back down there. It’s starting to get late and I want to eat before I have to get the kids.” 

On the way down Tobin kept on attempting to slip behind Christen, but the older woman managed to tug her forward causing her to pout a bit. Tobin made Christen feel so relaxed which didn’t happen often. Julie had told Christen plenty of times to lose the planner for a day and be spontaneous. She had a feeling that going out with Tobin would help with that. She doubted the art teacher had a planner or even a calendar considering her sporadic behavior at times. The thought would normally make Christen shutter but as she glanced over at Tobin who was currently trying to communicate with the birds via aggressive whistling (she claimed they were having an argument) all she could do was smile and laugh at the goofy brunette’s antics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of filler chapters but they gotta happen every once and a while. Hope everyone is staying safe from the virus. Pretty sure my semester is over and completely online now. The last email states we'll go back March 29th but I have a feeling they're reevaluating that because my state is getting nailed right now with more cases popping up. My cousin got tested and he's negative so that's gucci. Still praying for y'all who are in bad situations with this shit. Remember wash them hands, keep the elderly, immunocompromised, and anyone else at risk safe, and don't lick any dirty poles cause that's how it gets ya. Have a good read. 🥣🦏

“Look I understand that this is what you want, but it isn’t a fair deal and there’s no way they’re going to go for this…. Yes, I’m positive they’ll turn this down. Please just take a few hours to discuss this with your team. If I tell them that this is your offer they’re going to laugh in my face and give you a no. Okay. Yes. Bye.” Christen slammed the phone down and groaned. Today had been agonizing. She was only working on two cases, but it was still hard. She wasn’t sure how her and Julie managed to do this before they had so much help. 

There was a knock on her door, and she was surprised to see Tobin standing there with a takeout bag. Christen stood and waved her taking the bag from her and kissing her on the cheek. “What are you doing here? It’s late and you actually have to be at school early tomorrow, right?” Tobin had sent Christen her schedule after their second date. Well, actually Tobin laugh ed when Christen asked for a schedule then spent a few minutes putting a messy one together for her. She claimed she didn’t need one because she had everything she needed to go to “up in her noggin” which were her exact words. 

“Yeah I know it’s late which is why you should be home. I figured you could use some food since I know you didn’t stop to take a break recently.” The brunette shrugged and pulled out burgers and fries for the two of them. “I know you like to eat healthy and stuff, but I thought after all this work you would need some greasy foods. It’s good for the soul.” 

Christen couldn’t help but giggle. She found that Tobin brought something out of her that she hadn’t seen in a while. Tobin made her feel young again. She knew she wasn’t old by any means but having the twins at 19 meant she had to grow up much faster. She didn’t go to college parties or have fun road trips with friends. She went to classes got good grades and went home to the kids. Her parents helped but she didn’t want them to be the ones raising them. She wanted to be there for them as much as she could. 

Tobin plopped down on the chair that Christen always pulled out for her and reached out pulling Christen down on top of her. Christen blushed when the younger woman buried her face in her curls. “I don’t think we can eat like this Tobin.” All she got in return was a mumble and Tobin pulling her closer. Her back was pressed to Tobin’s front and Christen swore if she wasn’t so hungry, she could fall asleep right there. “Tobes, come on the quicker we eat the quicker we can get out of here.” 

Tobin sighed and released Christen so they could eat. “Sorry, I’ve just been missing you a little bit. It feels like it’s been forever, but it’s only been 2 days and I know that sounds crazy, but I just want to see you all the time ya know.” 

“You don’t sound crazy. I missed you too Tobin.” The two women smiled at each other and dug into their food. They talked about work and what they had been up to today. Christen laughed as Tobin told her how one of her students convinced Tobin to let her try face painting. The girl was aiming for a cat, but then the rest of the class wanted to add stuff in, and it ended up being a bunch of random color blobs on her face. Thankfully Tobin had free after that class and was able to wash it off.

When they finished eating Tobin walked her out and to her car. Christen didn’t want to separate from Tobin but she knew she had to get home and relieve Kelley of her duties. She couldn’t wait until the branch expanded in 2 months. Her and Julie were getting more space and hiring more people. This meant that Christen would actually be home during the week more and get to help the kids with homework and spend more time with them. 

“So, before we part ways I was wondering if maybe you would want to come over for dinner on Friday? I get off work early and I wanted to have a quiet night in with the kids, but I just really want to see you sooner rather then later.” 

“Yeah of course. I’d love to have dinner with y’all. You don’t the kids will find it weird right? Have you told them anything? I just don’t want them to get upset or something by me being there and all that.” Tobin was talking fast and Christen could see the worry in her eyes. She reached forward and squeezed Tobin’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“I haven’t told them that we’re seeing each other or anything I mean they’re 7 I’ll need to sit them down for that. However, they both already love you Tobin. They always talk about your class and how fun it is and you’re their favorite teacher. I’m sure you being at the house will just make them more excited. Trust me.” She leaned in and pecked Tobin’s cheek. “I should really go though. Kelley has an early start tomorrow too and I don’t want to keep her up.”

Tobin nodded and opened Christen’s car door for her with a smile. She didn’t start heading to her car until Christen’s was out of sight. As Tobin hopped into her Jeep, she couldn’t help but lean back and sigh in content. She didn’t really do relationships, but for Christen she would probably do anything. The woman was stuck on her mind and she was definitely happy about that. Christen made her feel like she didn’t need to constantly be moving and partying. It made her actually think about a life where she was settled down. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but right now it felt great.

As she pulled into her driveway, she felt some sort of empty feeling creep into her stomach. She opened her front door and the empty feeling was quelled slightly by the greeting she received from her two pups, but when she looked around the small house it just grew. The house never felt like this before. Having just the dogs around was always enough. Well, the dogs the one night stands she had around a few times a week. Christen had changed the pace of her life already and they had only been on two dates. This woman was turning her life upside down already and she actually didn’t mind it. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face thinking about dinner Friday night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've slowly realized how shitty this shit is. Not the story, but the disappearance of sports. My Celtics were doing well and the Bruins man they are top team in the league and might get to fight for that fucking cup again. The Red Sox were looking like ass and I don't have Brockstar to look forward too but I have season tickets and I hope the season isn't held back too much. Plus, I was looking forward to soccer season of course. My friends and I made a mini fantasy league and they all know the bare minimum so I was ready to score on some cash. This is sad. I am sad. I hope y'all are happy though! Enjoy the story. Gonna hit you with that shabam double update boom boom in a bit. 🥣🦏

Christen was in a rush. She was bolting around the kitchen making sure everything is set for the 100th time while also trying to get Danny to put a shirt on. The 7-year-old claimed that it was too hot for a shirt. Eventually, she managed to get him under control and thankfully Casey was deciding to be helpful for her. The kids knew that Tobin was coming over. They had cheered and talked about it for days. When they asked Christen if Tobin could bring the dogs, she immediately shook her head. She loved dogs, and Felix and Harvey were adorable, she really didn’t think she could handle her nerves along with two kids and two dogs. 

Everything was ready and Christen couldn’t help but pace a bit when the clock hit 7. However, when Tobin still wasn’t there at 7:15 she figured maybe everything was too good to be true and the woman wasn’t coming. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door though and when Christen opened it she was relieved to find a smiling Tobin behind it. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I got held up on a phone call with my sister and then the boys were being needy. Also, traffic kind of sucked.” Tobin’s smile turned sheepish as she slipped off her shoes and pulled Christen in for a hug. Christen still wasn’t prepared for the warmness she got from the other woman’s hugs. It was starting to become one of her favorite feelings by far. 

“It’s okay. Everything should still be warm. The chicken actually came out of the oven a little late, so all is well.” She took Tobin’s hand and led her into the TV room where the twins sat. “I still have to finish the vegetables and rice. They should be done in a few, but would you mind entertaining them a bit? They’ve been so excited about this.” 

“Oh they were the ones excited about this?” Christen rolled her eyes and swatted Tobin’s arm. “Go finish whatever you need to. I can handle the rascals. If you need any help just let me know.” The younger woman snuck a quick kiss onto Christen’s cheek then made her way into the TV room immediately catching the eyes of the kids who jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

Christen couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as Tobin sat on the floor and immediately accepted the position of Knight. Danny was the dragon of course and Casey was the damsel in distress. When Christen finally left the twins had claimed they tricked Tobin and the princess was working with the dragon to take the knight down. 

15 minutes later Tobin was coming into the kitchen with both kids attached to her legs. “I’ve been captured by the might dragon and princess warrior. I have lost my status as a knight and must spend my days cleaning their palace.” Tobin said with a pout on her face. Christen felt the urge to kiss her right there but knew to hold back with the kids in the room.

“Alas, mighty knight it seems no one can defeat these too.” The twins giggled and ran to their seats. Both claimed that they needed to eat a lot because the epic battle had tired them out. As Tobin went to sit down her eyes caught Christen’s stare. They both shared a small smile before following the kids lead and beginning to fill their plates. 

“So bugs how was school? I didn’t get a chance to ask you earlier.” The kids had come home and raced to their rooms. Today was another library day and both claimed that they had picked out the coolest books ever and couldn’t be interrupted while reading them. Christen made them promise that after dinner they would have a movie night since she missed them. Thankfully, movie night with their mom was still much cooler then doing something on their own and they immediately agreed. 

“It was really fun. At recess we played kickball and I made it all the way home twice! After that we had a spelling quiz and I think I got a 100 and Auntie Kelley let us play floor hockey during gym!” Danny was bouncing in his seat with a big smile on his face.

“My day was even more funner mommy. My friends and I played four square and Mackenzie got hit in the face by the ball cause Joe threw it too hard. She was fine though so it was funny. We collected inch worms too! The teachers made us put them back, but we still got to hold them, and Jess let me try on her Heelys and I only fell once!” 

Christen smiled at her kids enthusiasm. She had been so worried that they wouldn’t like school, but they ended up making friends fast and loving it. It helped that one of their cousins was only 2 years below them at the same school. The kindergarten was in a separate building but when the older kids went over for art, they sometimes saw each other, and it made them all excited.

Christen turned to Tobin with a smirk on her face. “Tobin, how about you? How was school.” The younger woman cracked a smile and shook her head. She realized this was serious question though when she saw the expectant looks, she got from the twins.

“School was great. I had mostly older kids today and we worked on self-portraits. One of the kids in my 7th grade class can really paint. It’s amazing. She said that she already knew when she was older, she was going to be an artist. There was also a minor spill in one of my classes but nothing crazy. A little bit of paint won’t hurt nobody ya know.” Tobin shrugged and leaned back in her chair always the epitome of chill. 

“Are we gonna do self-portraits in our class Tobin?” 

“Nah. It’s in my advanced class. Sorry bud.” Danny pouted a bit and Christen was prepared for him to have a small tantrum. What she wasn’t prepared for was Tobin coming in with the quick save. “Monday, we get to do finger painting though! I’m going to lay out this giant piece of paper once we move the tables and we’re just gonna go crazy splattering paint. Your class is the only one doing it tomorrow since you have me last and well there’s probably gonna be a mess.”

Both kids were beaming at the teacher. As 7-year-olds getting messy was at the top of their favorite things to do list. Add one of their favorite teachers and paint into the mix and the kids are probably going to have the best time of their life. 

“Hey, I’m just gonna run to the bathroom really quick. Is it just down the hall?” Christen nodded and the brunette stood and headed out of the room. 

“Mommy, is Tobin gonna be coming over more? Like…are you two like Auntie Ash and Auntie Ali?” Casey asked with a tilt of her head and a questioning look.  
Christen saw this coming. Her daughter was pretty good at noticing things. She wasn’t shocked that she would be the one asking the question right when she got the chance.

“Well, would guys be okay with that?” Both twins nodded right away. “Tobin and I have been talking for a little bit and I think that she’ll definitely be around a lot more. However, if either of you guys have an issue with that it won’t happen. Okay?” 

“Tobin is the best. She’s funny and she is always making you smile. Plus, she is great at being the knight even though she lost. Maybe if she’s around more we can teach her how to fight dragons better cause she could really use some practice.” Danny stated with a serious look on his face as if he was worried that the art teacher would need to fight a dragon some day soon. 

Before Christen could respond Tobin was making her way back into the kitchen and interrupting the conversation. However, Casey decided she was too excited not to say anything to Tobin. “Tobin! Since you and mommy are like Auntie Ash and Ali does that mean you get to sleep over!? We could paint all day and night!” 

Tobin started to choke on air at Casey’s statement. She looked up at Christen with wide eyes and the older woman was bright red. Christen was going to apologize but once again Tobin was first to speak. “Well, I wouldn’t say all day and all night. We would need to fit in time to eat snacks, do homework, and play with the dogs right?” The kids cheered and Tobin winked at Christen who now had a big smile on her face. “I’m sure the boys will be just as excited about that as you guys.”

Soon the kids were sprinting upstairs to get their pajamas on, and Tobin was helping with the dishes. Christen came up from behind the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You were so great tonight Tobin. Seriously, the kids really love you. Thank you for making tonight so great.” She pressed a kiss to the woman’s neck and held her tighter.

“They’re great kids. It was my pleasure being here with you guys. I hope we can do it again soon.” She turned in Christen’s arms and kissed her. The two made sure to pull apart when they heard the twins running back down the stairs. 

“Tobin you’re staying for movies, right? Tonight we’re watching Tarzan and it’s one of my favorites because I like gorillas! Mommy, Tobin is gonna stay right?” Both kids were giving their best puppy dog eyes and Christen glanced over at Tobin for an answer. She was fine with her staying, but she couldn’t help but feel like Tobin had something better to do with her Friday night. It was that stupid voice again.

“Well, I must admit my favorite movie of all time is the Lion King, but I can never pass up an opportunity to watch a Disney classic. I’m down if it’s cool with your mom.” Tobin looked over at Christen and she nodded. Tobin was immediately dragged into the TV room and pulled onto the couch while Christen was left to set up the movie. 

Casey had situated herself on Tobin’s lap already. Christen was going to tell her to get off but Tobin just gave her a smile telling her that it was okay. When the older woman sat down Danny climbed onto her quickly. The two adults were leaning against each other and the kids leaned against them. Christen’s heart warmed at the sight of Casey cuddling up to Tobin as if she had known the woman her whole life.

Halfway through the movie the twins crashed. Christen was quick to take both and bring them to their rooms knowing they never slept well out of their bed. When she returned Tobin was glancing up at her with a smile. “We can’t just leave it here. You never stop halfway through a Disney movie. It’s the law.” She opened her arms and Christen immediately fell into them. She leaned into Tobin’s side and allowed herself to be held tightly. This felt right. It felt perfect. 

Only 10 minutes later Tobin’s hand had found its way to Christen’s thigh and she was rubbing up and down gently. She could feel the heat coming off of Christen and knowing that she had this effect on the older woman made her smile. She squeezed her thigh gently before leaning in and kissing Christen’s neck. The older woman let out a sigh of contentment and let herself fall deeper into the brunette’s embrace. Tobin worked her way up from her neck and to Christen’s lips.

When she pulled back both smiled softly. “God, you’re so perfect.” Her words made Christen’s face burn and she knew she was bright red. She tried to hide her face in Tobin’s neck, but the younger woman laughed and held her back. “Don’t hide that pretty face. What would I have to enjoy if you did that.” Tobin kissed her forehead, and her nose, and her lips again and Christen was beginning to feel like this was all a dream. There was no way Tobin Heath was a real person. At least not one that would come into her life like this. 

It wasn’t a dream though and when Christen started to fall asleep a little bit later she was suddenly directing Tobin to her room while being carried. Tobin kissed her good night and went to leave, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. “Please don’t go.” One look into those green eyes and Tobin was a goner. Christen instructed her on where she could find some clothes to sleep in and soon, they were cuddling under the covers.

The two shared a few kisses and smiles before Christen decided no matter how tired she was they needed to talk. “Tobin, I just need to say that watching you with the kids really warms my heart and I can tell how much you care about them. I just…I’m still so worried that something will happen, and I won’t be enough for you.” She refused to meet Tobin’s eyes after her statement.

“Hey, stop that. I’m not going to leave. I don’t have the best reputation with women, but I never tell a lie Chris. I told you I’d be here, and I meant it. Those kids are great and so are you. I’m not going anywhere until you want me gone. Until then you’re stuck with me.” 

Christen once again found herself in a warm embrace. One that she never wanted to go a day without. How had this woman managed to get passed Christen’s wall and right to her heart? She wasn’t sure she would even know the answer to that question, but right now it didn’t matter. When Tobin began rubbing her back Christen’s fight with sleep ended quickly and Tobin followed soon after both feeling like their life was about to take a turn for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's what's up dogs. With corona hitting my school has officially moved to online only. Due to this my classes are going to be much shorter and same with assignments. Therefore I need something to do. I can't go see my friends because there's absolutely nothing to do with this shit happening. Plus, my state might go on lock down soon. I'm going to start a new work and I need y'all to comment down below on what I should possibly write about. I'll probably start an actual writing schedule with 3 works going at the same time. Enjoy the update. 🥣🦏

Christen’s eyes opened at 8 am on the dot. Weekdays she was up by 6:30 and weekends she liked to sleep in a little. She knew to most people sleeping in meant staying in bed until 10:30 or later but Christen physically could not do that. She needed to meditate before the kids woke up and they were kind of early risers as well. What she did not expect was the dead wait on her chest. Tobin was no where near ready to wake up. 

“Tobin” Christen whispered while shaking the woman a little bit. This earned her an annoyed grumble but nothing else. She tried to slide out from under her but Tobin’s grip even in her sleep was tight. Christen sighed and let her head fall back onto the mattress. She was starting to get stressed. Sleeping in meant she fell behind in her schedule and she could not let that happen. Was this just another sign of Tobin’s immaturity. God dammit that stupid voice was creeping back in. 

Christen finally had enough when her clock read 8:10. She not so gently shoved Tobin off of her causing the younger woman to bolt upright in confusion. “What happened? Is everything okay? I’m confuses.” Tobin looked at Christen with wide eyes while Christen glared at her.

“You were keeping me from getting out of bed Tobin. I have to do my meditation before the kids wake up. It helps me focus on the weekends and keeps me from being grumpy in the morning. Well, as long as it’s pared with coffee of course.”

Tobin stared at her in confusion. “It’s only…” Tobin glanced over at the clock and her eyes almost popped out of her head. “Holy shit it’s 8 in the fucking morning.” She whisper yelled then whipped her head around to stare at Christen again. “Babe. It’s 8 in the morning.”

Christen blushed a little bit at Tobin calling her babe. “Yeah I know it’s late. If I knew you were an early bird too, I would have woken you up. Actually I tried to, but you just grumbled and didn’t budge.” She shrugged as she stood and held her hand out to help Tobin out of the bed.

“HA! No Chris I’m in shock because of how early it is not how late. I usually crash until like 11. I need my sleep ya know. I also down a cup of coffee after because I’m basically always tired in the morning. Once that kicks in there’s no stopping me. Can’t you get your meditation in later? I mean the kids are sleeping so…”

“The kids get up by 9 Tobin. I’ve already wasted so much of the morning and now my whole entire schedule is screwed up.” Christen quickly put on a pair of socks and turned back to Tobin. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in that late Tobin. You’re an adult don’t you have stuff to do?” 

Tobin frowned at the scolding. Before she could get too upset though her eyes widened. “Yes I actually do. Alex stopped by to feed the dogs and let them out last night, but I told her I would be home to do it in the morning so I’m going to go do that. It would be the adult thing to do right?” She knew the tone she used for the last sentence was a tad rude, but she couldn’t help it. Christen had left a bit of a sting with her comment and she wasn’t about to let herself be scolded like that. Not by Christen at least.

The younger woman got up and left for the bathroom with her clothes. Christen frowned in confusion because yesterday Tobin had no problem changing in front of her. When she came out Tobin barely looked up at her and instead just headed out the bedroom door. “Wait, don’t you want to say bye to the kids Tobes?” 

“They thought I left last night. I already said bye. My dogs need to be let out and fed. I’ll see you later Christen.” She slipped on her shoes and immediately left the house leaving Christen standing there in shock. Forget meditation Christen needed to talk to her friend because she was at a loss for words right now. 

“She just stormed out Kel. She didn’t even throw a goodbye over her shoulder. I thought everything was going well. She was acting completely childish. This is exactly what I was worried about.” She sighed into the phone. Kelley had thankfully answered her call. Her friend knew it was rare for Christen to be on her phone during her meditation time, so she figured it was pretty important. 

“That doesn’t sound like Tobin. She’s the epitome of chill. I’m surprised she even had the energy to get up. Usually when I see her at work in the morning, I think she’s about to fall asleep. It’s kind of funny to watch.” Kelley chuckled remembering the one time where Tobin’s face almost landed in a bowl of cereal she was eating in the breakroom. “Are you sure nothing happened that would make her upset?”

“I’m positive. Everything was going fine. In fact I should be the one who’s made. She made me wake up late. Apparently, she wakes up at like 11 on the weekends Kel! Is that not insane? I didn’t even know how to respond. I mean she’s an adult.” 

Kelley realized then what might have happened. “Chris, you didn’t say any of that to her face, right? You kept it all in that brain of yours.” Kelley prayed that Christen would say she hadn’t. Kelley knew one of Tobin’s fears was Christen thinking she was just some kid. She had spam texted Kelley an hour before the dinner nervous as hell that Christen wouldn’t see her as an adult or good role model for the kids.

“Well…I might have said the part about her being an adult and that she should wake up earlier and I asked her if she had stuff to do since she was in fact an adult.” Christen heard her friend groan in frustration on the other end. “What? I was just asking. She wakes up at 11 Kelley!”

“I heard you the first time Chris. Look Tobin is this giant ball of chill and goofiness. She loves to have a good time with everyone and bounce around. She still has that childlike wonder in her eyes which is amazing honestly. The weekend is a time for Tobin to actually relax. I know you have your big lawyer gig Chris but being a good teacher is hard. You always tell me how tired you are with the kids sometimes cause they have so much energy. Well, in Tobin’s class it’s not just write on a whiteboard and state facts. She has to deal with giant messes and students getting frustrated. Her 8th graders all think they’re young Picasso’s and it leads to some angry kids. All week she manages to hold her chill and entertain those kids. Do not talk down to her because she wanted some sleep.” 

Christen was left speechless. She hadn’t thought that she had done that. She really just thought her comment was a normal one and that Tobin would shrug it off. She didn’t realize how much it may have hurt her. “I’m an idiot Kel. She told me that my age didn’t matter and then I turn around and use her age against her. I need to call her and apologize. Bye. Love you.” Kelley didn’t get to say it back because the line went dead. 

“Pick up Tobin come on.” As the phone rang, she started to lose hope. On the fourth one she was about to just hang up when she heard a clicking sound and then barking coming from the other end. “Tobin!” She yelled into the phone.

“Yes Chris?” She could hear the tiredness in Tobin’s voice and immediately felt bad. She knew she had screwed up, but she wasn’t going to let Tobin run away from her.

“I’m calling to apologize. I hadn’t even realized what I had done. I’m so used to the only other people in the house being children and I treated you like one and that was wrong. I never meant for it to come out like that. I was just a little shocked. I’m not going to judge you for the time you wake up Tobin. I was stupid and I know this doesn’t make up for it, but I’m sorry.”

“You hurt my feelings Chris.” When Tobin said that Christen thought it was all over and she began to shake a little bit. “However, I know you didn’t mean what you said. I kind of overreacted too. I should have stayed so we could talk it out. Would it be okay if…if I came back over? I want to see the kids really bad and I still want morning cuddles after your meditation thing.”

Christen didn’t hesitate to say yes and in only 20 minutes she was opening her door and catching Tobin as the woman dove into her arms for a hug while mumbling hello. Breakfast was already on and the kids were at the table when Tobin came into the kitchen. 

“Tobin! You’re back!” Danny yelled and raised his fork. “Mommy didn’t say you were gonna be here in the morning. This is double awesome!” Casey nodded in agreement with her brother but couldn’t speak because she had stuffed her mouth with eggs.

Christen served Tobin a plate and sat down next to her. The kids were quick to finish eating like usual and raced up the stairs to get dressed for their exciting day. “Their aunties are taking them out for ice cream and the beach. Apparently, I’m supposed to have a me day since they’re all coming over tomorrow for dinner.” 

When the kids got picked up Tobin convinced Christen to lay on the couch with her and watch Lion King. Tobin stated that she hadn’t watched the movie in over 3 months and that was a travesty to which Christen just giggled and allowed herself to be pulled onto the couch. 

Within 10 minutes Tobin’s favorite film was forgotten though because Christen Press was straddling her and a make out session was much more interesting than “Be Prepared”. If it had started during “Hakuna Matata” it might have been a different story. Feeling the older woman slowly grind against her lap made her groan and Christen was quick to slide her tongue into Tobin’s mouth. Tobin held Christen firmly by her hips and stood causing the other woman to gasp.

“Can we take this upstairs?” Christen immediately nodded and Tobin carried her upstairs while Christen worked on covering her neck with bruises. When they got there Tobin gently lowered Christen onto the mattress and looked down at the beautiful woman. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Christen didn’t answer. Instead, she yanked Tobin down for another bruising kiss. Tobin decided that morning that no one held a candle to Christen in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a hot minute to write and honestly I'm not a big fan of it. I don't know something felt offish with the writing but I wanted to get a chapter out and deleting a 4 page word document was not the vibe. I hope y'all enjoy it at least. 🥣🦏

Tobin left an hour later. Christen had tried to convince her to stay and cuddle for a little longer but Tobin said she was going to meet Allie and her husband at the park, and she needed to prepare for the chaos of 4 dogs running around. When Tobin left Christen didn’t really know what to do. She tried to sit down and read a book and when that didn’t work, she attempted Netflix. In the end she was in her office getting back to work. Christen had never been one to relax even on the weekends. She was either behind her desk, running around with the kids, or getting forced out for “friend time”. 

Before she could get to lost in her work, she picked up her phone and debated on whether she should invite Tobin to dinner tomorrow. Would that be weird? Would Tobin be uncomfortable there since she wasn’t really close to Christen’s friend group yet? She hadn’t even met some of them that would be there. She could Tell Tobin that she could bring her friends, but that just made more work. After a long debate she decided to just put the phone down. Tobin probably wouldn’t want to come anyway. There would be kids everywhere and she’d probably get a lot of questions from the group.

While Christen wasted the day away doing boring work, Tobin was sprinting around the park getting chased by adorable dogs who were determined to catch her. She eventually ended up on the ground under a pile of fluff and Allie was glad she had recorded the whole thing. Her phone was pretty stocked up with Tobin being and idiot, but there was always room for more.

“So Harry, how was your night with Christen? Or should I say night and morning? I can’ believe you slept over. You worked that Heath charm on her didn’t you.” Allie helped Tobin up from under the pile of dogs then sat back on the bench patting the spot next to her. “Bati, could you keep the dogs entertained for a little bit? I think Tobin and I have some things to talk about.” 

Tobin gave Bati her best pleading look, but he shook his head and ran off with the dogs chasing after him. “You’re really doing this. You’re gonna actually have a relationship that’s above friends with benefits.”

“Look I get it, I sleep around and I party, but with Chris I just feel good. I like her and the kids and how calm her house is. It feels lived in. It feels right. My house just feels a lot emptier after meeting her. I don’t know man I’m just confused. I’m not really used to all these emotions and I don’t know what they mean but I do know that I want to be with Christen for a long time. She makes my day brighter.” 

Allie squealed in Tobin’s ear as she tackled her into a hug. “Harry you’re growing up! Oh my God I call dibs on maid of honor. You told me this first and therefore Alex is not in the running for it. Can I help plan too? Your bachelorette party is going to be fucking crazy!”

“Harry, shut up for a second would ya! Please do not mention marriage. I am no where near ready for that. I just found out that I want a steady relationship can we jump all the way to that. You know I have commitment issues. That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave Christen cause like I said it’s different with her, but God thinking of marriage makes me feel a little sick.” 

“Ok fine sorry. I just got really excited for you bud.” Allie put an arm around Tobin and smiled. “Remember in high school when Bati and I met? Remember how I told you I was totally in love and you gagged and said love was for idiots. You have evolved greatly my dear Harry. You are no longer a caterpillar. You are now the butterfly.”

“Allie.”

“Yeah?”

“Please never ever say that shit again. That was gross and cheesy, and I am now uncomfortable. I never said love I said like.” Tobin mumbled and crossed her arms.

Allie patted Tobin’s back and stood up. “Come on lets go save Bati from the chaos that is our dogs. I promise not to bring it up again. Just know Tobin that if you ever want to talk about how you’re feeling I’m here and so is Alex.” 

“You do know I talk about stuff to other people, right? Like when Bati, Serv, Alyssa, and I go on our fishing trips it get’s pretty serious. Down a few beers and we all get in our feels.” With that Tobin ran off towards the other side of the park where the pups were.

“Wait…you don’t just fish and drink on that trip? Hold on do y’all like gossip and stuff? Is that what goes down? Does Bati spill tea about me? Oh my God he definitely does! That is so unfair I want to come! Tobin! I know you can still hear me! Tobin Powell Heath!” Allie raced off to catch her friend. 

When Tobin reached the other side, she was a little shocked to see some other familiar faces there. “Tobin! See Auntie Kelley! I told you it was Tobin’s dogs. They didn’t believe me and were trying to stop me from saying hi but then Felix ran over to us and I got to say hi anyway!” Danny yelled with a smile on his face as he patted the dog’s head.

“That’s awesome dude. Uh…hey everybody. Some of you met Allie at the club, and this is Bati and their dogs Kass and Shay.” Tobin recognized Ashlyn, Ali, their kids, and Kelley, but there were 2 other women there who she didn’t know. 

“Hey Tobin. Nice to see you again Allie and nice to meet you dude. We’re just taking the kids out for a day of fun to give Christen a bit of a break. I’m sure she’s utilizing it to get more work done though.” Ashlyn said with a shake of her head and a sigh. “She never stops working that one.”

“So Tobin, how was your night? Do anything fun?” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows and Tobin immediately turned bright red. Before she could answer Casey hopped right on over and grabbed Tobin’s hand.

“We had so much fun! We battled and Tobin lost cause she’s not very good at fighting dragons and then we ate and watched Tarzan! In the morning Tobin came over for breakfast too! It was the funnest right Tobin?” 

“Yup the funnest. Next time I’ll defeat the mighty dragon though. I’m gonna train my hardest.” Tobin flexed her muscles and Casey giggled before running back off to tell her brother that Tobin wanted a rematch. When the kids were distracted again all eyes were on her. “What?” 

“Nothing…that was just adorable and Christen will definitely be hearing about it.” Ashlyn smirked and patted Tobin on the back. “Look Tobin, you’ll probably be getting the shovel talk tomorrow from Chris’s family and other friends but just know that Ali, Kelley, and I already know you’re what’s right for her at the moment. It’s only been like 2 weeks and you already make her happier.” 

Tobin tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I be getting the shovel talk tomorrow from Chris’s family?” 

“At the dinner. Chris said she was going to invite you yesterday if last nights dinner went well. I’m assuming it did.” 

“Uh I knew she was having a dinner night with y’all but she never asked me to go. Not that I’m mad about that. We just saw each other. Space is good for a new relationship or something, right? Besides she told me she had a good time last night so I’m sure she just decided to change her mind, so I don’t get overwhelmed or something. It’s all good.” Tobin smiled and shrugged. She wasn’t going to get upset over this. She was sure Christen had a good reason for not inviting her. 

The group stuck around and chatted for a while. Once it started to get late and both kids and dogs were tired, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Tobin got big hugs from both Casey and Danny which brightened her day. Those two kids always put a smile on her face.

“Kelley, you’re going to talk to Christen, right? She was pretty excited about having Tobin over again. I bet she convinced herself that Tobin wouldn’t want to be there.” Ali knew Christen and how she easily lost confidence when it came to certain things. She was so confident at work, but relationships were shaky thanks to her asshole of an ex. 

“Yeah I’ll talk to her once we get to her place. I’m sure she’ll get her head out of her ass and decide to ask her. Plus, Tobin seems like the kind of gal who can handle meeting the family. The Press Pack will love her and so will the rest of the fam.” 

“Hey bugs! Did you guys have fun?” The twins had immediately run to their mom when she came outside to greet them. She lifted the 7-year-olds up and they both gave her sloppy kisses on her cheeks. 

“It was super fun mommy! We got ice cream at the beach and we collected a lot of shells. Danny, Parker, and I built a sandcastle and then we let Layla put the shells all over it!” 

“GUESS WHAT ELSE MOMMY! WE SAW TOBIN AND HER DOGGIES AT THE PARK!” Danny basically screamed in her ear. Christen put the twins down knowing that Danny was probably going to continue his yelling. She was correct. “SHE WAS WITH HER FRIENDS AND THEY HAD TWO DOGS TOO SO WE SAW FOUR DOGS!” Danny grabbed Christen’s arm and shook it with wide bright eyes looking up at her. 

“Wow! That’s so cool bud. That must have been so much fun. But since you ran around so much, I think you two should go inside and wash up really good before dinner, right? I’ll be inside in a second I just want to say goodbye to your aunts and cousins.” The twins nodded and bolted inside. “Don’t run bugs.” She sighed knowing by the loud thumping up the stairs that they hadn’t listened. 

Christen hugged the other women thanking them for taking the kids out and kissed her sleepy niece and nephew on the cheek. Both kids smiled lazily giving her tired hellos before falling back asleep in their moms arms. 

Ali and Ash left to get the kids home, but Kelley was staying for dinner. She had left her car here this morning. “Chris, Tobin said you didn’t invite her to the dinner.” Christen’s head shot up from cutting vegetables and she looked at Kelley with panic. 

“She did? Was she upset? I thought she had forgotten about it. Oh great I messed up again didn’t I.” 

“No Chris chill. It was Ash that brought it up. She wasn’t upset at all actually. She said that she was sure you had a good reason for not inviting her and that it was your decision to make. She was completely understanding. I mean I’m sure she would have loved to come but…”

“Did she say that? Did she say she would want to come? I didn’t invite her because I figured she had already had enough of me and the kids for a few days. Plus, I didn’t want to pressure her into meeting my family.” 

Kelley couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s reasoning. “Dude I don’t think she’ll ever get enough of you or the kids. She likes you Chris and she really cares about Casey and Danny. Please don’t shut her out now. Just accept the fact that Tobin Heath isn’t going anywhere. You’re kind of stuck with her now.” 

The conversation ended there. The kids bounded down to eat, and Kelley stayed to play some card games with them until it was their bedtime. Once Christen tucked the twins in she was back to the office. As she took out her files her eyes caught on her phone. Moments later she was picking it up and clicking on Tobin’s contact. 

**Christen Press: Hey Tobin I know it’s kind of last minute, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I’m having some family and friends over and well I really wanted to see you again.**

**Tobin Heath: Hmm…I’m not sure if I’ll be prepared by tomorrow but I’d love to come anyway.**

Christen frowned in confusion at the text. What wouldn’t she be prepared for? Meeting her family? The dinner in general? Christen decided she shouldn’t just guess for once and actually ask what the woman meant.

**Christen Press: Be prepared for what exactly?**

**Tobin Heath: To battle the mighty dragon and warrior princess again duh. I thought I would have more time to train but alas the want to see my fair maiden is too great. I’ll be there.**

**Christen Press: Awesome! It’s tomorrow at 6:30. See you then my knight in shining armor.**

Christen spent a solid 5 minutes re-reading Tobin’s adorable text. The first time reading it a warmth had grown in her chest and it hadn’t left since. She was excited for tomorrow and she already knew her family would like Tobin. It was kind of impossible not to. That night Christen went to bed before 11. She knew that sleep would make tomorrow come a little fast and that’s all she wanted.


	12. Authors Note

Hello there folks. Yes it is I and I am alive. A lot has happened over the past month. Nothing crazy just some oof moments. I have this lovely thing where my brain feels like it’s exploding usually occurs once a month or so but boy has it hit me every few days like a fucking semi to a smart car. Looking at a screen was a big no no for me. However, it’s been a few days and my head seems cleared up. I am going to be updating all 3 of my works in the next few days. In other news that is much better I have officially kicked my first year of college in the ass and my birthday is in like less then an hour. Got an early gift in the form of a fucking awesome lil turtle and I managed to get my final research paper in on time even though I started it an hour before it was due. Just living my best migraine free life. Expect updates. I shall be making my grand return. That tis all 🥣🦏


End file.
